


Reconnaissance

by hanzo shimada (ubercharge)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jesse McCree, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubercharge/pseuds/hanzo%20shimada
Summary: A Blackwatch mission has McCree in Hanamura. He meets the Shimada brothers. He thinks Hanzo's cute. Then he starts his first heat.fornate @scatterarrowwho provided with me the following:the only situation im imagining is like. you know those fics where mccree has to go scope out hanamura nd whatever. just mccree going "time to scope out this rootin tootin Shimada Clanoh wait i need dick Right Now Actually





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatterarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scatterarrow).



> i said i was gonna write more a/b/o so here we go folks. i was talking to my friend philly, he and his gf read my other a/b/o fic and he was like “where’s the porn”. it was supposed to be _safe for work_ , you cock gremlin. not everything i write has to have porn in it.
> 
> this one’s for [nate @scatterarrow](http://scatterarrow.tumblr.com) (follow him!! - [his nsfw is here](http://smexii.tumblr.com)) who was nice enough to give me a request to work off of: _“the only situation im imagining is like. you know those fics where mccree has to go scope out hanamura nd whatever. just mccree going "time to scope out this rootin tootin Shimada Clanoh wait i need dick Right Now Actually"_
> 
> this is about the softest a/b/o i’ll ever write. i’ll do something rougher next time because i can’t stop writing romance. //

****“Ain’t that a pretty sight.”

Jesse McCree tipped the brim of his cowboy hat up, smiled as the sun kissed his face. The day was beautiful with a clear blue sky. And above, dark branches laced with light pink blossoms. It was the glorious height of spring in Hanamura, and the gentle breeze made the petals rain down like a scene on a postcard. It was the perfect temperature, too, and McCree couldn’t have asked for a better day. It was a shame he wasn’t here on vacation.

The mission had been planned for weeks. Months, even; he didn’t get all the details himself. He was just another Blackwatch agent, and if his mentor didn’t think he needed to know, he didn’t talk about it. What McCree knew was complex enough. He remembered the conversation from last week between Captain Reyes and Captain Amari.

“It’s risky,” Amari had said, arms crossed as she paced the room. “I’m coming with you.”

“You shouldn’t do that, Ana,” Reyes had replied from his seat.

Amari laughed. “You think I trust you to take care of yourself?” She jutted her thumb at McCree, who’d been sitting beside Reyes and wondering when dinner was. “You and the kid?”

Reyes waved her off. “We aren’t gonna be alone. I’ve got my crew with me,” he said.

“I know. But I’ve been attending your meetings for a reason.”

“Like you’d listen if I told you no.”

Amari smiled. “This is why we drive Jack up the wall,” she said.

Reyes chuckled in response.

“I hope you have spare Blackwatch outfits. It’s a good thing they won’t recognize us. At least, that’s the best we can hope for.”

“It’ll be fine. We’re playing the long game here, Ana. A centuries-old criminal syndicate isn’t going down in one night. So don’t worry so much. It’s just a reconnaissance mission.”

Amari stopped her pacing, turned to face Reyes with a raise of her eyebrow.

“It only took you a day to take down Deadlock.”

Reyes shrugged, gave a sideways glance at McCree who’d stiffened at the mention of the Deadlock Gang.

“I said centuries old. I think we both know the Shimada Clan’s going require a bit more finesse.”

Amari looked thoughtful.

“Or a window of opportunity.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Don’t worry, Gabe, this is your mission. I’m not gonna be the one to jeopardize it. Hopefully, nobody will. Like you said, it’ll be fine.”

“Hope so,” Reyes replied gruffly.

It had been time for dinner after that, and McCree had been dismissed from the room. He never heard the rest of the conversation between the two Captains.

“Has he presented yet?” Amari had asked, looking at the door McCree had just exited from. Looking worried.

“No. But we don’t have time to dwell on that.”

“Gabe, if it happens during the mission, there won’t be much we can do about it.”

“We’re not keepin’ him here until he presents. As much as we all hate to admit it, he’s an asset to the team with that killer aim of his. Like you.”

An eye roll from Amari, which was the closest she’d get to responding to the compliment.

“Relax, Ana. He’ll probably be a beta like you and almost everyone else.”

Amari scoffed. “Like everyone else?” she challenged. “What about you? What about Jack? And Dr. Ziegler? None of you are betas.”

“It’ll be _fine_ ,” Reyes repeated. “We won’t let him out of our sight. We can bring suppressants.”

Amari shook her head. “Don’t bother,” she said. “It’s at least a month before they take effect. It won’t matter if he hasn’t presented yet, anyway. Can’t delay the inevitable. Your boy’s growing up.”

Reyes grunted, and Amari smiled.

“He’s only eighteen,” Reyes replied.

Amari pursed her lips. “It’s strange. He’s a very late bloomer. I mean, it’s not like puberty hasn’t started for him. But for him not to have presented yet is odd. It usually happens at the start of puberty, right?” A pause. “I don’t think it bodes well for his future cycles. If he has them.”

Reyes sighed. “I’m not discussing this. Let’s go eat,” he said, getting up.

“Alphas,” Amari muttered as she tailed him to the door.

Now it was a week later and McCree was staring at the bright blue sky. Reyes was behind him, talking to Amari and one of the others. They were a group of five: Captain Gabriel Reyes, Captain Ana Amari, Agent Jesse McCree, Agent Alicia Young, and Agent Pablo Dinev. With McCree and Amari, there were two sharpshooters on the team led by Reyes. But it wasn’t a fighting mission. They were scouting out the Shimada Clan.

“And hopefully, we won’t die in the process,” Alicia had quipped after one of the meetings.

“Jesse, come with me,” Reyes said, breaking him out of his stupor. “You too, Dinev.”

He studied them for a moment before he spoke. “They’ll be expecting Captain Amari and myself at the meeting. We’re bringing Young because she’s our skilled diplomat and translator. I want you two to take a look around the place. Come back with as much information as possible. No weapons.”

“No weapons?” McCree whined, his hand going for his Peacekeeper automatically.

Reyes shot him a glare. “No weapons,” he repeated firmly. “It was hard enough getting the Clan to trust us for this meeting. And now that we have that trust, I would rather you didn’t screw it up by being trigger-happy.”

“C’mon, Gabriel, that ain’t fair. I’m _never_ trigger-happy.”

Pablo shot McCree a warning look to shut up before Reyes decided he was more useful with his head punched in. But it didn’t matter; Reyes was used to McCree’s light insubordination. He didn’t bother reprimanding McCree for it now.

“Leave me your guns, and I promise they’ll be fine.”

Pablo surrendered his firearm without any fuss, and McCree sighed before doing the same.

Amari gave Reyes a tap on the shoulder before whispering something to him.

“We have to get going now,” Reyes said as they approached the tall wooden gates of the Shimada property.

Alicia greeted the guards in Japanese before speaking to them. Pablo and McCree exchanged looks. Neither of them understood enough to make out her sentences.

“Go let them check you for weapons. Call myself or Captain Amari if you need us, but don’t use your phone to take pictures. Just remember to be polite and civil,” Reyes said, fixing both of the agents with a hard look. “Some of the servants can speak some English, but I’d hope you haven’t forgotten the basic Japanese we taught you. At least one of them will probably be following you at all times, so don’t do anything stupid.”

“We know, Gabriel,” McCree said with a sigh.

“Yes, sir,” Pablo said.

“Let’s go,” McCree said, giving Pablo a nod.

There wasn’t much to check; the two had already given Reyes their weapons. Alicia said another word to the guards, and they gave the pair their go-ahead.

“Whoa, it’s really nice in here, too,” McCree murmured, doing a full 360.

“Sure is. I’ll look around here. You can go into the courtyard.”

“Alright, see you later.”

McCree’s fear of being in a foreign place vanished. With the pink petals dancing in the air and the sun shining bright, all he could do was drink in the sights and sounds around him. The Shimada property was beautiful. He approached the courtyard, swimming in pink.

“S’pose that’s the castle,” he mumbled to himself.

The servants bowed to him as he approached, and he bowed back, unsure of what else he should do. None of them stopped him; they were both sweeping the floor. McCree wasn’t sure what they were cleaning; the place looked tidy enough.

He was about to walk inside when he was stopped by the sound of Japanese shouts. It put him on guard, but then he remembered what he’d been told. There were two teenage boys living here, around his age. The Shimada brothers, heir to the empire that Overwatch was planning to take down. That had to be them.

McCree walked back outside, following the noise of what sounded like an argument. And there they were, the two brothers. At least, he assumed those were the two brothers. He doubted they were anyone else. They were yelling at each other in front of some arrow-riddled targets.

“[Father said we can’t go to the meeting!]” the taller one snapped. His hair was in a low ponytail.

“[But I want to see the foreigners! We never get to do anything fun!]” came from the shorter one. He had shorter hair, and McCree pulled back along the cobblestone wall lest he was seen.

“[Idiot, business meetings are never fun. I’ll take you into town later, but we have to stay out of the way for now, or did you forget what Father told us?]”

“[I just want to say hi to them, is there really a problem with that, brother? We never get to meet- hey look, there’s one of the foreigners!]” He pointed directly at McCree hovering by the wall.

McCree froze.

“[I’m not falling for that,]” the other brother muttered.

“[No, really! Turn around, brother!]” He waved. “[Yo!]”

Well, now what? McCree hadn’t been told _not_ to speak to the heirs of the empire.

“[Who are you talk- oh.]”

The taller one had turned, too. Now they could both see he was here, and that he’d been eavesdropping. Though he didn’t understand much of what they’d said. All he knew was that when the taller brother turned to glare at him, he felt it’d be best if he ran back the way he came. He was flustered. The taller brother was... he was pretty. They were both cute. Shit.

“[Do you speak Japanese?]” the shorter one asked.

“Uh- not really. I mean, howdy.” McCree stepped forward and gave an awkward bow. “[Hello,]” he said.

“[Aw, he doesn’t know what to do. Can we keep him?]”

“[No, Genji.]”

“Hello, my name is Genji!” the shorter one said, giving a friendly smile.

“Oh, you speak English? I mean, hey, my name’s Jesse. Jesse McCree.”

The taller one bowed.

“My name is Hanzo.”

McCree swallowed hard and told himself no, he was _not_ getting a boner right now.

“Did you come with the others?” Genji asked, hopping up to approach him.

“Y-yeah, they’re in a meeting now. I’m s’posed to look around. I mean, ‘cause this is such a nice place y’all got here. I thought it’d be nice to check it out. Yup.”

Genji sniffed.

“[Hey, he doesn’t really smell like anything, brother. Do you think he’s... you know?]”

“[That’s none of our business. And talk in English, don’t be rude.]”

“[Maybe he’s a beta.]” Genji turned to McCree and asked, “Jesse, how old are you?”

“I... I’m eighteen,” McCree said, frowning.

“[He’s eighteen!]” Genji exclaimed, eyebrows raising. “[He must be a beta.]”

“[It doesn’t matter what he is,]” Hanzo snapped. “[Just because you haven’t presented yet doesn’t mean you have to analyze every stranger who visits.]”

“How ‘bout y’all?”

“Pardon?” Genji asked.

“How old are you two?”

“I’m sixteen, Hanzo’s nineteen.” Then he tugged at Hanzo’s sleeve, said, “[He’s _eighteen,_ brother. What do you think?]”

“[I already told you it’s none of our business.]”

Genji pouted, but Hanzo turned to McCree.

“I apologize for my brother’s rudeness. If it was your intention to look around, we can show you the castle.”

 _Goddammit,_ McCree thought. _Why can’t I be that fluent in Japanese?_

“That’d be nice,” McCree said. “But, uh, if you’re busy, don’t worry about it. With the archery practice, I mean.”

Hanzo looked down at the bow in his hand as if he’d forgotten it was there.

“No, do not worry about it. Let us go.”

McCree ended up getting a tour of the castle with the brothers. Genji was excited to have him there. He kept making comments to Hanzo, but he spoke too quickly for McCree to guess at his words. Hanzo didn’t say much. McCree took mental notes of the place. It was nice and large and he couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like growing up in the Shimada Castle.

About an hour later, he was sitting down for tea with the brothers in their room. He checked his phone, but Reyes hadn’t messaged him. Nor had Captain Amari. The meeting was still going, then. Pablo, however, had sent him a text. He’d taken a selfie with the big bell that had the two dragons on it. Even though Reyes had specifically told them not to take pictures. McCree smiled.

“Tell us about America,” Genji said, earnest.

“Uh... alright. I come from New Mexico. It’s pretty hot down there. The group I came with, we flew in from Europe. It’s where I work, but I’ve moved around some.”

He talked a bit about himself and his home state, harmless things. Not about Deadlock. Not about Blackwatch. The conversation felt like a minefield, especially because McCree was doing his best not to look at Hanzo. He could feel Hanzo’s cool, calculating gaze on him. Was he suspicious? McCree felt like he was looking pretty suspicious.

 _Can you tell?_ he wondered. _We’ll be back here one day. Overwatch. Maybe we’ll meet again. That could almost be nice, if it weren’t for the future circumstances..._

“You look worried,” Hanzo said, indifferent.

“What?” McCree asked, though he couldn’t deny the observation. “‘M sorry, it’s just... I’ve never been to Japan before. Can’t help it.”

“Hm.”

“Don’t be so cold, anija,” Genji chided. “He’s new here! Let’s be nice to him.”

“We are being nice to him.”

“Alright, sure, the tea is nice. Maybe we can show him the arcade?”

McCree nearly jumped off his pillow. His legs had lost all feeling; he had no idea how the brothers could sit like this for so long. His phone had startled him. He pulled it out to check the text - it was from Reyes.

“Shoot. Sorry, fellas, they’re wrapping up their meeting. I gotta go.”

Genji looked disappointed. “How long will you be here?” he asked.

“[A week,]” Hanzo said quietly. “[You need to listen more carefully.]”

“‘Bout a week, why d’you ask?”

“Well, we should meet again, if you’re not too busy. Hanzo never sees other people. He hardly leaves the castle grounds, so it’s a good thing you’re here.”

“Genji,” Hanzo said, his tone sharp.

“Anija,” Genji mocked in the same tone of voice. He turned back to McCree, looking nervous. “Go, don’t let us keep you.”

“Uh... yeah. I’ll see you later, maybe.”

McCree made it to the door before halting. The brothers were both staring at him. He gave a bow before leaving, and before he slid the door shut, he could hear Genji’s excited chatter fill the room again.

What was he going to tell Reyes?

_Okay so I was trying to do the thing you told me to do, one of the simplest tasks you’ve ever given me... but then I met the brothers. Y’know, the heirs? I did take a look around, but I think I was distracted for at least half the ‘tour’ because the older brother is really hot. Did I tell you I’m not straight? Well, uh... I’m not. So there’s that. Super hot. He’s super hot. I may or may not have popped a boner. Is that rude? Maybe they didn’t notice. I mean, the younger brother was caught up in talking, and I don’t think the older brother looked at me much. Mission success, right?_

When he met up with the others, it turned out he didn’t have to do much talking. He mentioned that he got to look around the place, described it, and Reyes didn’t ask for more details. Amari looked amused, but that might’ve been because Pablo’s retelling of his look around was rather animated. He had a good time, and had even chatted with the servants a little.

“You shouldn’t bother them when they’re working,” Reyes said.

“They have the best gossip,” Pablo countered.

Evening came sooner than McCree had expected. He’d spent so much of the day with the Shimada brothers, then he’d lounged around with Amari, Alicia, and Pablo, playing card games. He wasn’t sure why he was even trying; Alicia was a poker star and kept winning. Reyes was back at the castle, probably having some very important conversations with the higher-ups of the Clan.

They were hanging out in one of the buildings on the property, but not the Castle. McCree was itching to return, even though he had no idea where the Shimada brothers were or what they were doing. He just wanted to see Hanzo again, and talk to Genji about mundane American things.

“I’m back,” Reyes announced upon his return. “Our gracious hosts-”

Amari interrupted him. “You score us dinner?” she asked.

Reyes glared at her. She looked up, smirking. His eyes narrowed.

“Yes,” he muttered.

Alicia and Pablo cheered. Ana tossed her cards down onto the pot, and the others followed suit.

“Then what’re we waiting for?” she asked, getting up.

“Remember your manners,” Reyes said, giving everyone a pointed glare to get the message across.

“Of course, sir,” Alicia replied to mollify him.

McCree was excited to return to the Castle. Alicia and Pablo were in a heated discussion about what the table would offer for the night. Alicia wasn’t picky; Pablo was. Reyes looked irritated, though not genuinely so. Amari was smiling at his side, looking amused - genuinely so.

There were a few stone lanterns outside, hovering at their posts. They glowed a soft yellow-orange. McCree shivered a bit as the wind rustled the trees. Some petals rained down. The sky was a deep navy blue, with a few stars overhead glittering in the darkness.

The Shimada brothers were there. McCree tipped his hat. Genji seemed happy to see him, giving him a wave hello that had Amari raising her eyebrows at him. Hanzo gave him a look, a little curious, but that was all. McCree didn’t really care, he was just glad to see them again.

McCree didn’t even remember what he ate for dinner, but he enjoyed it. He might’ve been shovelling nothing but rice in his mouth, and he wouldn’t have noticed. Neither of the brothers spoke during dinner, except to each other a few times in Japanese. McCree wondered what they were saying. He tried not to stare at Hanzo, but he didn’t do a very good job of it. He actually caught Hanzo’s eye at one point. Hanzo was holding a piece of fish or meat with his chopsticks and he looked so _graceful_ and _regal_ doing so that McCree found it outrageously unfair. How was it possible that one person was this attractive?

Dinner was over too soon. McCree wasn’t paying attention to whatever formalities were going on with the Captains. He watched the Shimada brothers go. Genji gave him another small wave. Hanzo gave him a nod and the tiniest smile humanly possible. McCree wanted to yell.

_He fucked acknowledged my existence out of direct contact! That’s progress!_

“C’mon, kid,” Reyes said, shaking his shoulder.

“What? I’m comin’, I’m right behind ya.”

They were heading for the bedrooms. McCree remembered, of course he did. It had only been a few hours ago that Genji had gestured to them with his arm and told him that was where he and his brother slept. There were a bunch of rooms.

Reyes summoned everyone’s attention before continuing.

“They’ve also been nice enough to give us rooms to sleep in. A lot of trust required, ok? I’ll be sharing with Ana,” he said, pointing at a door. “This room. Don’t forget it if you need us. Young, you’ll be in here. Dinev, in here. Jesse, in there. Go get settled. Or put something down inside so you don’t forget which one’s yours. We’ll be up early tomorrow at six o’clock. Be rested.”

The agents nodded dutifully and headed for their rooms. McCree’s was down the hall. It was close to Hanzo and Genji’s. He took his boots off and stepped inside. The solitude was nice. He removed his white scarf, and draped it over the low black table. There. That would be enough to remind him that the room was his. It was sparsely furnished, but he supposed that was because it was a guest room.

He wasn’t sure if it was okay that he was walking around the castle in his boots, and hoped the servants weren’t upset with him. It was hard to keep etiquette in mind when he’d spent so much mental energy trying not to get an erection in front of the brothers.

He checked the time. It was 7:02. He didn’t really have to go to bed for another three hours, though he didn’t want to sleep at ten, either. Reyes wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t get enough rest, so he set the alarm for 6 AM and made a note to himself to sleep at 10.

Now what?

He got up, looked outside. Nobody was in the hallway. He could hear Amari and Reyes talking, if he listened closely. Pablo would be grateful for the extra rest, and Alicia would be taking the time to check in with HQ back in Switzerland. McCree wasn’t sure if it was alright for him to wander the hallways, so he resigned himself to a quiet night and retreated to his guest room.

He checked the Wi-Fi and frowned before switching on data to message Reyes.

**\-- DIRECT MESSAGES: @GABRIEL & @MCCREE --**

**MCCREE:** whats the wifi password

 **GABRIEL:** seriously.

 **GABRIEL:** you interrupt my conversation to ask me that.

 **MCCREE:** just tell me

 **GABRIEL:** 0147896325.

 **MCCREE:** is that with or without the period

 **GABRIEL:** without.

 **MCCREE:** thanks

 **MCCREE:** gnight

Reyes’ response had been sound. McCree signed onto the network and opened YouTube. If he was going to be sitting around until 10 PM, at least he could entertain himself. He flopped down onto the futon and fished his earbuds out of his pocket. They were a pain to untangle, but he managed. Some cat videos would do to pass the time. He took his chestplate and hat off.

McCree laughed, watching kittens bat around yarn and tumble over each other. Lying on his side wasn’t particularly comfortable, but at least it got him tired. He didn’t see a light switch anywhere, and clapped his hands experimentally. The lights dimmed. He did it again, then one more time, and the room was flushed with darkness.

He gave a yawn, picking his phone back up. Another video wouldn’t hurt...

McCree woke with a start, his heart pounding sickeningly hard. He’d drifted off, and now groped around for his phone. It was 2:38 AM. He was sweating all over. His cheeks were burning - everything was burning. It was a spring night, why was he so warm?

“The fuck?” he muttered, sitting up and shaking his head as if that would clear his thoughts.

The room smelled different. He sniffed himself. The same scent was in the air, overpowering everything else.

“Aw hell, is that _me_?” he whispered, looking around in the dark.

He shook his head again, dazed, and got up.

_Don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic._

He managed not to panic. He sniffed the air but couldn’t pick out any other scents beyond his own. His thoughts were growing foggy, and he took deep breaths.

_One, two, three..._

His heart thrashed in his chest like a caged beast. He was confused and lost and it was _dark_ and he didn’t know what to do. None of this made sense. Was he sick? Was it a fever? He didn’t feel stomach pain nor a headache, nothing like that, but...

McCree gripped the sliding door.

Had he not opened it and stepped out into the hallway, he might’ve been able to settle himself enough to go back to sleep. His problem could’ve been dealt with in the morning, in the light of day. But he opened the door, then stepped out into the hallway.

And he caught the sweetest scent in the air. It wasn’t sweet like sugar, not really, but it was alluring. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, and helpless to stop himself from walking forward, approaching the room across from his.

He didn’t knock.

It wasn’t until he slid the door open that he asked himself, _Where the hell are your manners?_

This room was a little brighter, though still dim. It was only because of the full moon that McCree could really see much at all. Moonlight washed over a familiar figure breathing heavily. Hanzo. His hair was down, a tangled mess, ink black locks gracing the curve of his bare back. In the other futon had to be Genji, sitting up.

“[Brother, I-]”

“[Quiet, Genji. He’s here.]”

McCree felt both brothers’ gazes shift over to him in the doorway. He wanted to speak, but had nothing to say. That scent was still in the air, and he wanted to drown in it. The room was cool, but the heat inside of him was building.

“Jesse, you were so quiet. I did not notice you,” Genji said, trying to sound light and happy. But there was a nervous quaver in his voice. McCree doubted that Genji hadn’t noticed him at the door, it just seemed he had bigger issues at hand.

“I... I didn’t mean to intrude,” McCree said. Words were a struggle right now. “I just... I don’t know what I’m doing. ‘M sorry.”

Hanzo’s laboured breathing did not calm. There was just enough light for McCree to see Genji’s expression shift.

“[Brother... he’s an omega.]”

“[Don’t... do not speak,]” Hanzo growled. He was gripping his futon like his life depended on it.

McCree’s legs felt weak. He wanted to drape himself over Hanzo’s lap and-

_Aw, shit. So that’s what this is._

“[If his pheromones did this to you... or if you did this to him... he’s in heat.]” Genji said.

“Jesse, get out of here,” Hanzo said, though the words were strained.

“Hanzo, I...” McCree said. Now that he could put a name to his current situation, he could understand it perfectly. He could also understand that he was going to make a mess of his pants. And he could feel the need.

He wanted Hanzo to take him right here, right now, and fuck him senseless.

Genji was unfazed. “[Go over to his room, then. I’m going back to sleep,]” he said, lying back down.

McCree had no idea how he could be so casual right now, but he found it admirable.

“[Fine,]” Hanzo snapped. He picked up a cloth tucked under his pillow and stood, not without a great deal of effort. He was wearing a thin robe, but it had slipped off one of his shoulders. McCree was free to appreciate his chest and abs, and that didn’t help much with clearing his thoughts.

“Would you like to take this to your room, Jesse?”

“I- yeah, let’s. Yes. Please.”

Hanzo brushed past him and McCree whined out loud, involuntarily, at the proximity of his scent. Hanzo turned, eyes flashing a warning to stay quiet. McCree shut the door to the brothers’ room and followed Hanzo back into his own. Then he slid the door shut. Hanzo took a seat on the futon, and it seemed like he was using all of his willpower - for what? Not to grab McCree? He set the cloth down on the section of tatami mat by McCree’s pillow.

McCree caught another whiff of Hanzo’s scent and he willed himself not to collapse on the spot. He would definitely not mind being grabbed and taken right now. He knew the drill. He’d never been in heat before, but he knew what it was like. He had no idea he’d present here and now, much less as an omega.

“Jesse, come here.”

Those words were _dangerous_. McCree knew that if he walked forward, this was the point of no return. And he knew approaching Hanzo was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. Sure, Reyes had never told him _not_ to fuck the heir to the Shimada empire. But he’d also said “no shenanigans” in one meeting. McCree had a feeling this counted as a shenanigan.

He also did not care, and approached Hanzo on the futon. His futon. The room was steeped in his scent. How did Hanzo deal with it? Maybe he didn’t smell irresistible like every other omega purportedly did.

McCree was about a step away from Hanzo when Hanzo grabbed his arm and yanked him down to the futon, moving quick as a viper. He had McCree pinned beneath him in a single fluid motion. McCree decided that he very much liked it rough and would like more, please.

“I-” McCree said, but Hanzo kissed him hard and he didn’t continue the sentence.

“You smell good,” Hanzo whispered. “You smell so good.”

“Shit, darlin’, so do you.”

McCree blushed under the weight of Hanzo’s gaze. There was lust in his eyes and it was hot and McCree needed to get out of his pants. He felt Hanzo’s hand drift down to his ass and he bit his lip.

“[ _You smell so good,_ ]” Hanzo repeated in Japanese.

McCree suddenly remembered what he had to do if he wanted to be fucked. He tipped his chin up to show his neck. A submissive offering. Hanzo _growled_ above him and set his teeth down, sinking them firmly into McCree’s skin. It stung, but it felt amazing. McCree groaned as Hanzo’s tongue pressed against him.

“Am I bleeding?” McCree asked.

“No,” Hanzo replied, breath as hot as his mouth. “Almost, but not quite.”

McCree wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or disappointed. He decided not to worry about it, because the more pressing matter was his erection straining against his pants. He would’ve taken them off before sleeping, but he hadn’t meant to drift off watching cat videos on YouTube.

He reached for his zipper and yanked it down. Hanzo heard, and got the message. He smiled - was that an _actual_ smile? - and pulled away to help remove McCree’s pants. McCree unbuttoned his shirt clumsily and Hanzo removed his pants for him. It was not the most seductive undress McCree could’ve managed, but he wasn’t about to complain now.

Hanzo was pulling his robe off. McCree wanted to watch, but it was too dark to see as much as he would’ve liked. He took the time to remove his socks and boxers.

“You’re cute,” Hanzo said.

McCree couldn’t even stammer a reply. He stared at Hanzo’s face, transfixed. Nevermind the fact that Hanzo had just paid him a compliment, he was getting _laid_. And not a moment too soon. Hanzo was on top of him, but now neither of them were wearing clothes and both of them were heating up. McCree’s hips bucked against his rational will. He could feel Hanzo’s length resting hard against his inner thigh.

“Please fuck me,” McCree replied.

Hanzo kissed him again, less forceful but much more passionate. McCree moaned into his mouth and tried to ignore the ache in his entire body. Sexual gratification was in his reach and he wanted it, he knew he could have it. At this point, the longer he put it off, the more likely he’d start begging. He would’ve loved to stare at Hanzo’s naked body some more, but now was not the time.

McCree inhaled deeply, and wanted to cry. Hanzo smelled so fucking good, and he was right there. How the hell was he holding himself together this well? If McCree was in his place, he would’ve gone straight to the fucking. None of this foreplay, if making out could be considered foreplay. He supposed it was, but as much as he was enjoying himself, he wasn’t getting off from it.

Hanzo pulled back. His eyes were half-lidded and McCree’s face was flushed. Hanzo leaned in again, and McCree accepted the kiss. His lips were worked apart and he wondered where the hell Hanzo learned to kiss. He didn’t seem like the type to get out often, but maybe that was a rude assumption. It was hot and messy and Hanzo’s tongue was in his mouth and he just wanted to get penetrated already. An impatient whine slipped out his throat.

He brought a hand up to the back of Hanzo’s head, feeling his long hair.

“Don’t mean to be rude, but how the hell aren’t you fuckin’ me into the futon right now?”

Hanzo snorted and laughed. It was undignified and McCree melted a little.

“Crass, but charming. I have some self-control,” he said. “It helps that you are here now, though. Do not worry, Jesse. I will take care of you.”

McCree’s hand shook. He almost yelped when he felt Hanzo’s hand at his ass.

“Sensitive?” Hanzo teased.

“Shut up. I ain’t a virgin, just sensitive right now. Do what you need to do.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Neither am I,” he said, pushing a finger into McCree and making him whimper. “ _Tsk_. What a mess.”

“Can’t help it.”

“I know.”

McCree was far from experienced, but he’d stuck enough toys up his ass to know how to adjust to intrusions. In any case, he was dripping wet and Hanzo’s finger was easily managed. He shifted, spreading his legs further to give Hanzo more room to do his thing.

“H-hold on, I’ve got more lube. It’s in my pants pocket over there.”

“I am not sure if you will need it,” Hanzo said, adding another finger.

“Yeah, you’re, uh, probably right. I don’t think I’ve ever... I mean, I’ve never done this. Not like this.”

“I know, Jesse. Relax. If you need the lubricant, you may stop me at any time to retrieve it.”

“Th-thanks.”

It seemed Hanzo had only so much patience. He added a third finger in seconds.

“I’m not even sure if I need the prep. Don’t really know much about bein’ an omega...”

“Just in case,” Hanzo said. “I do not want to hurt you.”

He pushed his fingers in up to his knuckles. McCree cursed.

“You’d think that with the alpha instinct and all my pheromones in the air, you’d be a little rougher.”

“Perhaps,” Hanzo said, though he didn’t elaborate on his thoughts.

“Hanzo, please just knot me already. I... I need you, alright? I need you real bad and I know this heat’s gonna get worse ‘fore it gets better.”

“So impatient,” Hanzo murmured.

But McCree caught the hungry look in his eyes, and he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the edge of the futon. Hanzo positioned himself between McCree’s legs.

“Missionary?” McCree asked.

Hanzo gave him a look. “If you would like to switch positions, be my guest,” he replied.

McCree smiled sweetly, turned around, and presented his ass. His knees would probably hurt a after this, but he really couldn’t care less. He glanced back to get a look at Hanzo’s expression. It was one he’d savour for the rest of his life.

“Fine, then.”

Hanzo mounted him.

“[You look so good beneath me.]”

McCree wasn’t entirely sure what Hanzo had said, but the tone of his voice was enough to set him on fire. He could feel the press of Hanzo’s hot cockhead against his entrance. He whined, though the noise was muffled. They’d have to be quiet, and McCree knew that wouldn’t be easy. The tip of Hanzo’s cock pushed in past his tight ring of muscle and he was very glad he was already slick because he was technically being fucked dry and it should’ve hurt a lot more than it did.

“Are you doing alright, Jesse?”

McCree grunted in response.

“Yeah,” he managed. “Don’t stop, please.”

Hanzo slid in so slowly that McCree pushed back against him to speed things up. It was impossible for him not to be impatient now. He took a deep breath when he was hilted good and firm.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“[ _Take it._ ]”

“Take me, fuck, _fuck_ , Hanzo. Take me, take me, please. God, fuck, this is heaven.”

Sex had never been this intense before. The first time, he’d hardly been sure of what he’d been doing, and doubted his partner knew, either. It had been sweet and awkward. The second time was a little better, the third had been pretty good. This was different. This was something else altogether. Of course, he knew it was because of his heat that he was this sensitive. But he didn’t know it could feel this good, just to be penetrated. Hanzo wasn’t even moving. He smelled good, he smelled amazing, and his body heat felt good. McCree wondered briefly if he was in love.

“Jesse, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, darlin’, fuck me.”

Hanzo’s arm wrapped around McCree’s torso to hold onto him. He started moving. McCree bit the futon to stop himself from wailing his pleasure into the night. His entire body quivered with need.

_Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._

All he could smell was Hanzo, Hanzo’s alpha pheromones. Even through the sheets, it was making his head swim with need. He gripped the edge of the futon, needing to hold onto something before he was plowed into the floor. His toes curled.

“You don’t have to take it slow,” McCree groaned.

“Hush. You’re shaking.”

“Yeah, it feels too fuckin’ good, I can’t believe this... Nobody ever told me it’d be like this. You’re a real gentle lover, but you really, really don’t have to be gentle with me.”

“Did you assume I would be rough?”

“I- uh...”

Hanzo chuckled, sparing McCree from the need to reply. He would’ve blushed had his face not already been very red.

“Fuck, Hanzo, just fill me up already. Please? Please, fuck me,” McCree begged.

“So cute.”

McCree was not ready to be pounded into. His face smacked the futon, and he managed to shift his arms to brace himself before the next thrust.

“Oh god, oh god, oh fuck, ohh _H-Hanzo_ , oh my god,” he stammered, ignoring the dull throb in his forehead.

Now Hanzo was thrusting in earnest, and the best McCree could do was keep up. He could practically feel the tendrils of impressive self-control coming apart. And now he could see - or feel, rather - the Hanzo who’d been sitting in the dim moonlight. Dark hair tangled, breaths ragged. Self-control unravelling, coming apart at the seams. A snarl in his voice.

It was unbelievably hot.

McCree was silencing himself with the futon, and had no idea how Hanzo was so quiet. He wished they could both scream. Let everyone know of their post-midnight tryst. Let everyone know that Hanzo Shimada, heir to a powerful criminal empire, was fucking him. But that would be unwise, and the small portion of McCree’s thoughts remaining rational told him to keep quiet. So he was content to listen to Hanzo’s gasps, the occasional moan, quieted before leaving his mouth.

They were still noisy. Hanzo was fucking him hard and their bodies were not quiet about it. McCree was grateful that everyone else’s rooms were down the hall. The only person who could hear, if they were awake, was Genji. McCree assumed he would be asleep by now.

He relished the feel of Hanzo entering him repeatedly. Hanzo had been right; they really hadn’t needed the extra lube. McCree was soaking wet. Hanzo’s hips smacked against his ass and he gasped, again and again. If he wanted anyone to hear him, it was Hanzo. His lover for the night.

He could feel the pleasure ramping up, and whined softly. Hanzo didn’t stop, didn’t slow down. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around McCree’s torso was gripping his right hip, nails digging into his skin, seeking purchase. McCree wondered how Hanzo was able to do this so well on the floor. He didn’t really care how, though, because all that mattered was that Hanzo’s cock felt good up his ass.

McCree knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy a proper release until he was knotted, but that didn’t stop his body from reacting to the sensations. He came, making a mess of his futon, and gave a frustrated whimper as he felt heat pool inside of him again. If he wanted to orgasm proper, he’d have to get Hanzo off.

“Already?” Hanzo asked, giving hard thrust.

“Fuck, you know I can’t actually finish until you do.”

_It’s too much, it’s too much -_

McCree almost wanted to ask Hanzo to stop because he was sensitive, but the feeling was fading and being replaced with pleasure again. There’d be time to rest after Hanzo knotted him.

“The futon would say otherwise.”

“Don’t tease me when you’re fucking me.”

He felt Hanzo’s teeth nipping at his ear.

“You say that as if I have not done so already.”

“Can you fuck any harder?”

“Of course,” Hanzo said, slowing down before stopping and pulling out.

“You bastard,” McCree grumbled.

Hanzo smiled, shoved two fingers inside of McCree and hooked them. McCree buried his face in the futon again.

“You seem tired. Get on your side.”

McCree didn’t protest. If his alpha was going to give him a command in bed, he was going to follow it, especially because his knees were starting to hurt. He rolled over to his side, shivering at the cold wet from his initial release. Hanzo reached over and stroked his cock a few times, making him shake.

“You look so good underneath me, you know.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Hanzo looked amused as he took McCree’s leg and brought it over his shoulder. He lined himself up, and pushed all the way in. McCree threw his head back, slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any loud noises. It was cold for a moment, then it was hot again, everything was hot.

Hanzo worked himself back into a steady rhythm. McCree was drifting past the point of being able to provide coherent encouragements in reply. He moaned and mumbled Hanzo’s name, held onto the futon, panting, sweating.

“Oh god that feels good,” McCree said, gasping for breath.

Hanzo’s hands were both on his leg, gripping his thigh for leverage. His right hand drifted lower. When his fingertips brushed McCree’s shaft, he yelped into the futon. A shiver passed through his body. Hanzo took McCree’s cock in his hand, a loose, messy hold, slick with precum.

“H-Hanzo please...”

“What is it?”

“How close are you? Don’t try gettin’ me off again, I need you to knot me.”

McCree shifted so he could get a look at Hanzo’s face. Hanzo smiled. His cockhead hit McCree’s prostate, eliciting a delicious whine from his throat.

“Close enough.”

Then Hanzo’s head tilted, or maybe that was just the movement from his thrusting. It was hard to tell in the dark, especially with his face framed by his dark hair.

“You like it rough, Jesse?”

McCree almost choked. Hanzo slowed, rolled his hips forward, making McCree groan with need. He craved the friction.

“Yeah,” he said. “Blow my mind, why don’t you?”

McCree couldn’t see much in the dark and in his current position, but he could’ve sworn Hanzo flashed him a toothy grin. He bent over closer to McCree, cock still in his ass, McCree’s leg still over his shoulder. Hanzo’s nails were still digging into his skin.

Hanzo took his other hand off McCree’s length and brought it up to his neck.

“Aw, fuck, darlin’.”

“I felt that.”

“‘Course you did, your dick’s still inside of me-”

“Yes, and you’re already so _tight-_ ”

“Not like I stretch myself out daily, and it’s not like I’m havin’ sex daily-”

“Of course not, you prude.”

“Don’t call me a prude, you...”

Hanzo laughed. McCree didn’t get the chance to finish his question as the pads of Hanzo’s digits - still a little sticky from the pre - pressed down, thumb and fingers on either side of his trachea. His air supply was being cut off and he almost came from that alone.

“Cute,” Hanzo murmured.

McCree groaned softly. He was trembling from exhaustion, from being too keyed up. Hanzo’s scent was still in the air, much heavier now than before, and it had grown no less evocative. He moved slowly.

“Are you doing alright?” he asked, all gentleness.

“Mhm,” McCree replied, unable to speak against the pressure on his neck.

After a beat of silence, Hanzo picked up the pace. Faster than before. His movements were messier, but McCree couldn’t care less. He was still enjoying himself. Slick ran down his thigh that was resting on the futon.

Hanzo gave a moan that that McCree would’ve sold his soul to hear again, and he started fucking McCree rough and proper. His grip on McCree’s neck was looser some thrusts, harder during others. It was dizzying.

“Darlin’, let go of my leg.”

Hanzo let go of his leg and McCree rolled over from his side to his back. He brought both his legs around Hanzo’s waist, and Hanzo placed his hand back down on McCree’s hip.

The room was filled with the noise of their sex, skin hitting skin and moans, louder now, and panting, and the smell of sex - their pheromones together. A cocktail of lecherous desire.

“Missionary?” Hanzo asked.

McCree huffed, making him laugh, breathless.

Beautiful.

He had no idea how Hanzo was still managing to fuck him hard while choking him in a manner he could almost describe as ‘considerate’. At least his trachea wasn’t being crushed. His cock lay on his belly. He wanted to reach down and touch it, but he had his hands clawing red stripes down Hanzo’s back.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He could hardly breathe. He shut his eyes and stars exploded in his vision. Hanzo was still rutting into him. The threat of choking was very real, but even as the haze of mild panic set over him, he couldn’t focus on the pressure around his neck when Hanzo kept thrusting into him hard enough to pull stilted noises of pleasure from his throat.

McCree was shaking all over, trying to keep his arms and legs around Hanzo. His thrusts were growing uneven and McCree felt gratefulness wash over him. Nevermind the fact that it was hard to breathe, Hanzo would finish. Inside him. He had to.

The noise was positively obscene.

Hard slaps and panting and gasping and moaning.

The light-headedness softened the edges of his fear. It felt _good_ being in Hanzo’s grip - quite literally - like this. He might’ve reached over to put his hand over Hanzo’s and urged him to press his fingers harder, but he could feel he wasn’t going to last much longer anyway. He felt Hanzo’s hand shift as he pounded in. McCree squirmed. The stars were still swimming in his vision.

“Jesse,” Hanzo said. Quiet, almost controlled, a bit strained. Just enough for McCree to hear it in his voice.

McCree could feel Hanzo’s knot swelling at the base of his cock, but it wasn’t enough. Not yet. He tried to nod, not managing to move his head much because Hanzo’s hand was still around his neck. He wasn’t sure if Hanzo felt it or not; he was caught up in the back and forth action. McCree wanted him, craved him, needed it more than anything. He was burning up from the exertion, his arousal, his _heat_.

Hanzo loosed a string of words in Japanese that McCree didn’t understand. He was speaking too quickly. But McCree could hear the tone of his voice, see the expression on his pretty face. Feel him.

“Jesse,” from Hanzo again, softer this time but much less calm.

McCree coughed when Hanzo released his neck. His nails dug into Hanzo’s back as he sucked in breaths. Then his hand was back around McCree’s neck - his left hand, and Hanzo removed his right hand from McCree’s hip. McCree didn’t notice Hanzo’s right hand around his cock until he started stroking, a hurried and messy motion that didn’t match Hanzo at all. But it matched his state of mind, and it reflected how close he was to climax. McCree was panting hard. The sloppy handjob would push him over the edge. Or it would, if Hanzo would just hurry up and-

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Not from McCree, but from Hanzo. A vulgar exclamation that, for a brief and dazzling second, shocked McCree to hear. Then he felt Hanzo spill into him and there were stars again, brighter than before. There wasn’t enough air, but there were so many sensations that McCree was reduced to a quivering mess on the futon, feeling Hanzo’s knot push into him with a hard, wet shove and an accompanying slap of Hanzo’s hips to his ass.

McCree came hard, keening loudly, the noise cut off by the swift tightening of Hanzo’s grip around his throat. His release covered his front - probably Hanzo’s, too.

“Hush.”

Hanzo let his neck go, and McCree managed to keep himself quiet. He was exhausted, sweating and still panting. He felt Hanzo’s fingers on his neck. Their touch was gentle.

“Can you get on your side?” Hanzo asked.

McCree gave a small nod.

“Speak to me, Jesse.”

“Yeah,” he managed to say.

Hanzo looked relieved, though messy and tired. McCree had a feeling he looked like a mess, but he couldn’t care less right now.

They managed to get on their sides, sharing the futon even though it was much too small a sleeping area for the two of them to share. They’d be there for ten more minutes at the least, half an hour at the most. It felt good. Their limbs were tangled but McCree was comfortable.

“You smell nice, darlin’,” McCree mumbled.

Hanzo’s mouth was on his neck. He wasn’t biting, but he was planting kisses that tickled.

“Somethin’ the matter?”

“I cannot mark you,” Hanzo replied quietly.

“Hey, it’s not a big deal.”

Hanzo reached for the cloth he’d brought from his and Genji’s room, and wiped McCree’s belly clean. McCree did his best not to laugh; he was pretty ticklish.

“I was your first.”

“Don’t you get sentimental on me now. You think that matters? I mean, I’m flattered, of course I am... it’s just... I ain’t stupid. You can’t mark me. As much as I’d love to carry your mark, it wouldn’t exactly be the smart thing to do.”

Hanzo cleaned himself off, and tossed the cloth aside. McCree’s heart thudded. They were facing each other.

_You have the prettiest goddamn eyes._

“Hanzo? Be rational,” he murmured, inky black locks of Hanzo’s hair tickling his face.

“I will.”

McCree felt Hanzo’s thumb ghosting over his neck, but Hanzo brought it down to his hip, and McCree smiled.

“‘Sides, I’ll be bruised for a week from how hard you pressed down on my hip.”

Hanzo smiled back.

“Sleep, Jesse.”

“What, with your cock up my ass? This tie ain’t gonna be over for a li’l longer.”

“I know. But try to rest if you can. At least close your eyes. I know you’re tired and you have to wake up early, so sleep. I will not be able to rest for another hour.”

“Alright.”

McCree closed his eyes, felt Hanzo plant a kiss on his forehead. It was a ridiculously sweet gesture.

_And I just told him not to be sentimental._

Despite the tingling pleasure still sending shivers up his spine and the dick still very much inside his body, McCree was actually drifting off. It was late. He came twice and was tired. Hanzo’s alpha pheromones, still in the air, went from arousing to comforting.

He listened to Hanzo’s steady breaths, felt himself getting closer to sleep.

“Do not worry, Jesse. I’ll be gone in the morning.”

McCree was vaguely aware of Hanzo pulling out of him, then reaching down to clean the mess off his ass.

“Whatever happens, I will not forget you. This much I will promise.”

“Don’t go,” was all McCree managed to say in one sleepy, soft exhale.

“[Sleep, my beautiful omega.]”

**Author's Note:**

> \\\ the title’s a gentle reference to [_First Blood_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605861), which you might want to read if you like mchanzo and slow build. if you don’t like either of those things don’t read it
> 
> arvy named the other blackwatch agents! thank u arvy. i thought it’d make more sense to have blackwatch agents than to use the ow agents. maybe i'll use em in [IBD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7544062/chapters/17154502).
> 
> hey francis. aishiteru
> 
> hmu on my nsfw ow blog [@slutmadas](http://slutmadas.tumblr.com) and toss me ideas if you have em


End file.
